


loved you regardless

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: Fidelity [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: An outtake from "Don't Call it a War", when Brad comes home.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Series: Fidelity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15954
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	loved you regardless

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all who came to the discord GK watch party this weekend, we'll have to do it again sometime!

Really, the fact that the sheets are clean doesn't matter to Brad, except that he can feel they're clean and the scent of the detergent Nate uses is the best thing his nose has smelled in weeks. He's not going to say that, though, not while Nate's pushing him where he wants Brad to be on the bed, not while Nate's hands are skimming over his ribs. Everything his mind can catalog feels better than anything he's done or touched or seen in the last eight months. 

"I missed you," he hears Nate say, and he pushes his mouth against the turn of Nate's shoulder into neck, presses his teeth there. 

Nate shudders against him. Brad softens his mouth. "What, Nate?"

"Are you okay?"

It's kind of him to ask. It's kind of everyone that asks, Brad knows. But he can feel the frisson of Nate's anxiety, and he can't feel anyone else's anything, so he presses another kiss to Nate's jaw. "Better now that I'm here."

Nate grins, then kisses him. It's warm and slick and Brad can barely breathe. The fuzz in his head feels audible. He feels Nate's hand slip over his skin, fingertips walking Brad's ribs, so he lets Nate count, lets him reassure himself that Brad is here, real and alive. It's not like staying still is any sort of hardship. 

"You don't have to hold still," Nate says, the words warm with laughter. Brad feels a kiss pressed to his neck, just under his ear, and sighs happily. Nate can do whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't stop. Brad feels like he's waited forever - first all that tease of _what the fuck is happening?_ , gut wrenching as they flew back and forth, then the dull and consistent ache of being an entire ocean away. 

Nate's hand is still sliding downward. Brad groans as Nate reaches his cock, warm fingers curling around him. Nate's also still talking. "The whole time you were gone, I could still feel you. Still feel that you were alive and fighting. That you'd come back."

Brad runs a hand up the hot skin of Nate's back. "Come back to you, Nate," he says, and squeezes the back of Nate's neck. Nate groans and his head drops forward; their mouths clash again. Brad bites at his lower lip, sucks it into his own mouth, the vague embarrassment of _what am I even doing_ overridden completely by the feeling of Nate's hand on his dick. 

"What do you like," he manages to ask. 

"I don't even - anything - as long..." Nate's grip tightens slightly and Brad sucks in a breath. "What the fuck ever, Brad."

Brad laughs and kisses him again. Works his own hand between them so he can touch Nate's cock. He can feel the _thing_ between them expand happily, buzzing at the base of Brad's skull, making everything feel even more intense. He remembers that crack of lightning that shot up his spine, the first time, when whatever this is had happened. He's mostly sure that moment in Iraq was it. The heat along his spine is less now, but still enough to take his breath away if he really turns his attention to it. "Nate, fuck," he gasps out, as Nate slowly circles his thumb around the tip of Brad's cock, getting close to the sensitive slit, then backing away. 

"Is this okay?" Nate asks, and Brad wants to laugh, because hadn't he just asked that same question? He draws his leg up, letting his knee fall to the side, giving Nate some more space. 

"You don't," he mutters, words against Nate's neck, "need to ask."

"I do need to ask."

"You don't, because - shit, can't you feel it?"

There's a pause where he can hear Nate breathe, then feel him shudder as Brad keeps stroking his cock. "I can, but I still want to be sure." 

Brad wants to laugh, and scoff, all at the same time. Of course Nate would want him to say it to be sure. "If, for some unforeseen reason, you were to stop touching my dick, I would be very annoyed. I might go so far as to be upset. But you're not going to, right?"

Nate's inhale is sharp. He kicks his foot against Brad's. "You haven't given me any reason to stop, so..."

Brad rolls them over, pushing Nate's shoulders to the mattress. "Did you want to do something else, versus mutual handjobs?" he asks, gaze raking over Nate's flushed cheeks. "Or maybe we shouldn't get too fancy, the first time."

That makes Nate laugh, and hitch his hips upward against Brad's. Their cocks press together. "You know I haven't gotten laid in months," Brad continues. "A strong breeze could probably get me off at this point."

"Shut the fuck up," Nate chuckles, then kisses him. 

Brad slides against him, hissing into Nate's mouth, feeling heat blossoming through his belly. "Maybe not even a strong breeze."

"You're still talking." Nate rocks up against him. One leg slots between Brad's, and Brad traces down Nate's shoulder and over his chest, further down to feel the muscles of his stomach twitch. "And now… fucking teasing."

"I'm not." Brad presses his face to Nate's neck. The buzzing feeling rolls through his chest, pushing on his lungs, but not so much that he can't catch his breath. He feels Nate's hand squeeze his hip. The small of his back feels hot - that same sticky, sweaty heat as in the desert. _I missed you_ , he thinks, _and not because this thing says I had to_. 

Nate's fingers press against the back of his skull. "Brad, come on, we don't need to drag this out."

"Maybe I want to." But the sticky heat is really pulsing through him now, and they're just grinding against each other, sloppy. Even Nate's tight grip just makes the blood in Brad's veins run hotter, when normally it's the sort of thing he'd try to slip. "Next time," he manages to say, "I'm gonna suck your dick."

Nate groans, his fingers sliding around to rub along Brad's jaw. "Are you any good at that?"

"You'll have to wait and see."


End file.
